Arlon
Master of the Lunar Sanctum and a commanding officer of the Forces of Nature. Arlon styles himself as a reticent butler, discreetly working from the shadows to serve his goddess, Viridi. Arlon the Serene (静寂のアロン　Seijaku no Aron "Aron the Silent")is one of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. He is a cunning, polite gentleman who voices respect to Palutena. He is based on the Lunar Sanctum, a moon-like structure that is fueled by his power, and thus is the jailer of the Chaos Kin. Characteristics Appearance He is a tall, lanky, elderly-looking man with violet skin and gray hair that ends in three points that face upward, and a mustache that is quite long. He wears very formal yet somewhat futuristic-looking attire that resembles a black suit with golden clasps and a golden broach below his neck. He also wears elaborate white gloves that release purple flames, fancy pointy shoes and a gold colored monocle on his left eye. His overall appearance makes him resemble a butler. Personality Arlon, as his title implies, is depicted as a calm, suave individual. He has a strong sense of loyalty to Viridi and the Forces of Nature, so much so that he only allows Viridi to negotiate all battle plans. Ever the consummate gentleman, Arlon prefers to settle disputes with civility, only resorting to violence when all other options are exhausted. He is also a skilled manipulator, able to easily coerce the strong-willed Dark Pit into defending the Lunar Sanctum. Abilities Despite his refined personality, Arlon is a powerful opponent for Pit. Arlon's lunar powers allow him to levitate, fire bolts of lunar energy at opponents and darken the environment to claim the element of surprise. He can also attack opponents with spikes from below. Arlon's powers appear to be vast as his powers fuel the Lunar Sanctum. Kid Icarus: Uprising In Kid Icarus: Uprising, he appears as a boss in Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum. Viridi commands Arlon to protect the Sanctum from the likes of Pit so that Chaos Kin does not get free. Oblivious of the threat the Chaos Kin poses, Pit carries on through the Sanctum to Arlon. Arlon himself has the ability to obscure Pit's view by darkening his surroundings and shoot at him while in dim lighting. Pit must attack in the direction of Arlon's shots in order to defeat him, or wait until the darkness is lifted. Once Pit defeats Arlon, the Lunar Sanctum is destroyed and the Chaos Kin breaks free. Pit thinks that the thing breaking free is unimportant whilst Palutena thinks otherwise. It's unknown if Arlon is still alive after the Lunar Sanctum is destroyed. Quotes "The young master is skilled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform more?" "Curious or not, I took an oath of silence and I intend to honor it! "I am beholden to Mistress Viridi, and you two are thorns in her side." "It is my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi and the Forces of Nature!" "Why would I be attacking? I'm far too busy... defending, my dear." Trivia *It's possible that Arlon could be a either a cyborg or an android, due to his strange design and glowing red eye, which is seen right before the boss battle. *He seems to have an ability of the flages because he can camouflage in the dark just like them. Category:Forces of Nature Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains